sooty_0104fandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Get Camping
Let's Get Camping is a series 3 episode that first aired on November 28, 2003. It was written by Jan Needle. Plot Soo notices the hotel is strangely quiet today, that is until someone named Melody comes in. She just booked an evening dinner for the hotel with her scouts. Soo points out the lack of scouts and Melody leaves to go get them. While she does that, Richard angerly tells Soo about his incident with Sooty and Sweep throwing baked beans down the toilet. Melody returns and informs Richard about the night out with her scouts. When he asks what she likes, she coincidentally asks for baked beans. Richard tells her they ran out of beans and instead suggests spaghetti hoops. The scouts agree and they all go into the dining room to eat. While they have their dinner, Richard talks to Melody about his past experiences being a scout. He points out all the major badges he has earned, except for the one he always wanted but never got: the outdoor survival badge. This sparks Sooty and Sweep's interest in wanting to get a badge of their own, and Melody goes out and trains them for certain badges. She trains them for certain badges, such as helping an old lady, animal recognition, and finally, the outdoor survival badge. All this does is cause fighting between Sooty and Sweep and even more horseplay. Meanwhile, Richard is making a rope ladder with the help of Scampi to impress Melody. This causes several delays as Richard gets all tied up while making the rope ladder. Melody goes off to check on the scouts and informs Sooty not to use any magic while setting up their tent for the outdoor survival badge. Soo joins in and the three set up the tent for the night. The reason why Richard never recieved the badge is because he was hit in the bottom by a bull. As night settles in, Melody heads off and Richard looks over at the fun the three are having outside. He then notices Scampi stuck to a tree. They all panic and rush to catch Scampi with something. After some thinking, Sooty has an idea to help Scampi get down. They work as a team to unfold the tent and let Scampi down and cushion the fall, saving his life. Richard and Melody come in to see what has happened. She is very impressed of how they saved Scampi and gives Sooty the outdoor survival badge. It turns out that Richard's lousy rope ladder got stuck on the tree, leaving Scampi stranded on it. Melody thinks Richard needs a lesson on how to properly set up a rope ladder. Sooty decides to give the badge to Richard to fill in the empty space on his shirt. He also gives Richard a special badge: the pie getting badge, which is just a custard pie to the face. They all say "pie pie everybody" (a play-on sooty's original ending to each episode) and the episode ends. End Credit sequence Soo cheers on the scouts for their badges and Richard and Melody get tied up while making their own rope ladders. Characters Sooty Sweep Soo Richard Scampi Melody Song Let's Get Camping Song Gallery Let’s Get Camping/Gallery Category:Season 3